


Every Little Thing Is Gonna Be Alright

by SockHop



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, dumb kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockHop/pseuds/SockHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami worries about what will happen now that they've finally ran away from home.</p><p>Just a lil drabble that may become somthing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing Is Gonna Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into something. 
> 
> it depends.

The moon was barely visible behind the clouded skies in the sleepy city.  
It was unusually quiet that evening as the night made the summer air humid and cool. The windows of apartments were wide open with screens keeping the pesky bugs out. 

Kagami Taiga sat up in his bed this particular night. The room was illuminated by a small lamp in the corner on the floor. His makeshift bed was a matress with a thin blanket on the floor by the edge. A thicker blanket was neatly folded next to the matress. His eyes looked about the dimly lit room until his attention was dragged to the man lying next to him in the bed as he shifted around a bit. His tan dark skin was covered in a light layer of sweat after a long and good bout of teasing and hard, powetful thrusts. As the man rolled over onto his back Kagami could see his soft wet cock, limply staring back at him and reminding him of how it felt inside of him. How it rubbed against him inside and out, and was constantly pressed to his jean covered ass whenever Aomine had decided that he was too horny to wait.

Ever since Aomine had shown up on his doorstep with a bloody nose and a bagful of clothes Kagami stopped thinking . He didn't think as Aomine stuffed a bag for him and shoved him into a car. He didn't think when Aomine picked out an over priced, but shitty apartment. He didn't think when Aomine sold the car to pay for the first thousand of the down payment. And he certainly didn't even think about where the hell Aomine got the rest of the money to pay for the down payment AND pay ahead five months of rent.

But the for the first time, as he finally got off from the great high that came after good sex, it seemed that he could finally think.  
He thought long and hard about everything that had happened up until this point of his life. 

How they had just thrown their hands up and just said "To hell with it". How every time Kagami raised a voice of concern Aomine would call a worrywart and then rub at his clothed dick until their clothes were littered about the ground.

Aomine was a bastard. That was the first clear thought. A tall, dark, sexy bastard with a thick amount of muscle that made him drool with just a glance.  
It seemed that with a mere touch and a whisper from Aomine could distract Kagami from all the shit they were running into.

But now he was beginning to realize that there were some problems with their current situation. Like the fact that they had ran away from home to some city and no longer had a car. Or the fact that they were currently broke.

The more Kagami thought, the more upset he became. His eyebrows were furrowed and mouth was set in an unamused frown. He barely noticed Aomine awakening.

But as Aomine lazily slung an arm around his shoulder pulled down to lay on the bed, he stopped the worrisome thoughts and merely closed his eyes to revel in Aomine's warmth.

And maybe running away wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
